Hero's Path
by PhantomDarkXero
Summary: Ron is sucked into a Vortex, and is thought dead by the world. How will his best friend recover from this, or even at all? In the wake of this tragic event, evil forces are on the move. Old enemies, and new friends are brought together to save the world.


My first Fic in too long, so I don't think its too good, but let me know what you think. I have some ideas about where I want this to go, so stay tuned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing at all! Characters, settings, and theme song all belong to Disney.

"Shego! Grab my Hand!" She looked up, relative to the fact that she was being drawn into a dimensional vortex to find the buffoon holding out his hand. Well, maybe buffoon wasn't the proper name for him now. The look of determination was far from the usual goofy grin, or faces of terror that normally adorned. "Now Shego!" He yelled again as the whole world seemed to be disappearing into the Vortex.

Shego reached out and grabbed his out stretched hand. She quickly found herself held tightly in his grasp. She squirmed uncomfortably, not used to such intimate contact. She held on tightly though as he activated the grappling hair blower. Although it took some effort they'd made to the door above them. She fell to her knees as her body adjusted to the change in orientation. She looked to her side to find Kim unconscious against the wall.

"You okay Shego?" Ron asked quickly, as he prepared to make another dive for Drakken. He detached the barrel of the hair blower and replaced it with a new one. The previous one burned out. Shooting the grappling hook around the railing of the corridor he took a deep breath to steady himself.

Shego nodded, exhausted from hanging on as the Vortex went out of control. Everything had been going as it usually did. She squared off against Kim, and Stoppable went to somehow destroy Drakken's machine. That's when things went down hill. The Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer had gone haywire, the vortex it created started to suck in everything. Even the building itself was warping into it.

"How do I shut this down Wade?" Ron asked as Team Possible's young genius appeared on the small screen of the kimunicator.

"We could close it in on itself, but it'll be dangerous Ron, like one way dangerous." Wade said typing away furiously at his keyboard to find some other way to shutdown the device. All that he could come up with was to create a dimensional oscillation that would cause the Vortex to break itself apart. To do that would require getting to the device, and that could mean that Ron would be in the danger zone as it destroyed itself. He could feel an unfamiliar, but nonetheless dreaded emotion grasp his heart. Helplessness. He was about to send one of his only two friends to their deaths.

"Just send me a diagram Wade, and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He said shakily, and in his best attempt to cheer up his friend. He received only a small smile in return. He started to lower himself again into the room, which was already halfway into the Vortex. Drakken holding on for dear life, only a few feet below him. "Drakken!" He yelled over the loud screeching noise that seemed to exist only in the room. He reached out so Drakken could grab onto his hand.

Drakken quickly grabbed the teenager's hand, and held on for dear life as he was brought into the corridor with the other two. He landed with a thud as his world realigned itself, causing him to turn a rather sickly shade of purple.

"Be back in a flash." He grinned, as the two watched him go down, closer to the vortex. He took a deep breath and dropped into the room for the last time. He didn't activate the grapple until he was close, and the small motor whirred loudly, straining to keep him from being drawn into the vortex. Taking out his kimmunicator he looked over the directions as he opened the small panel on the Inducer.

Kim stirred from her unconsciousness slowly, opening her eyes to the dull red of that all of Drakken's lairs seemed to be painted in. She groaned as she tried to remember what happened. She could feel her arms moving, so she wasn't tied up. Her vision swam as she tried to get up. She felt someone helping her, but it wasn't Ron, and it took a second for that to fully register in her mind. Looking over she found that it was Shego who was helping her up. She jumped back, but a wave of dizziness washed over her. Shego returned to her side to help her stand. She looked around, and only found Drakken and Shego but no Ron. "Where's..." She managed to say. Shego pointed into the door next to her, and she peered in, her eyes widening at what she saw.

Ron worked frantically as he could hear the grapple gun slowly dying out, as he drifted more and more into the Vortex. He was shaking violently as every instinct in his body screamed at him to just escape, to leave it to someone else. He couldn't feel anything but the fear as it encompassed his entire body. Putting the final touches on his masterpiece he activated the device again. The Vortex beginning to shimmer. Now all he had to do was hit the trigger on the hair blower, and he'd be home free. He looked down to his dismay that he was already half into the Vortex, everything below the waist, including the one thing that would have saved him. He looked up to find Kim looking down at him, her eyes wide with a multitude of emotions. Fear, sadness, guilt, regret, and determination. She looked like she was screaming and struggling against Shego. One of her arms out stretched towards him. A thought crossed his mind, he was about to die. There wasn't anything he could do. He felt a lot of his fear wash away, replaced by a twisted sense of serenity. It was the last thing he felt before the grapple line snapped, and he was completely engulfed in the blinding light of the Vortex.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO HELP HIM. PLEASE!" She screamed as she struggled against Shego who was holding her back from going to help her best friend. "RON, I LOVE YOU, DON'T LEAVE ME, OH GOD, PLEASE!" She watched in horror as the fear on his face disappeared and he looked up her with serenity before he was violently drawn into the Vortex, which closed after him. She collapsed onto her knees, tears streaming down her face freely.

Shego slowly let go of Kim as the Vortex snapped closed, and the large central room of the lair returned to normal. She looked down at Kim who was hysterically crying into her knees, calling for her best friend. She felt guilty as she looked down at the broken girl at her feet, who had just lost her best friend since Pre-K. Stoppable may have been her enemy, but he was one of the last people who she would have wanted to see dead. She knelt down and slowly put her arm around Kim, not knowing what else to do. She was surprised when Kim hugged her, and cried into her shoulder. She awkwardly put her arms around her, and let her cry.

She couldn't feel anything but the pain and terror at losing her best friend, the one who did everything with her. Comforted her when she was down. He was always there for her. Now it was because she wasn't good enough that he had died to protect the world, and her. That should have been her, it would have made sense then. After all the good, and thoughtful things that Ron did everyday he deserved more then this. "Ron...I love you."


End file.
